


You're Not Alone

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, Depression, F/M, Protective Steve Rogers, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated seeing her hate herself.Even though he knew what she had, affected millions of people round the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



**You're Not Alone**  
Darcy sat at a table in a coffee shop, staring at her own coffee as she swirled the contents with her spoon - watching the little bubbles swirl around in different directions before some broke off from the rest of the group.  
It really kind of described her life, almost.  
She was just a messed up assistant in a crazy world and that’s what the voices told her every day - she'd draw angry images over paperwork or words or thoughts around the edge of newspapers and she felt like the world was against her so her friends broke away from her - judging her for who she was and not really helping at all.

Darcy didn't think anybody would notice the words or read them when she did it, but she was too lost in thoughts each time to notice a blond haired superhero look at her with sad eyes and a broken heart as the tears fell down her face as she kept to herself. When she'd leave the room or her work place, he would quietly slip the pieces of paper or the thing she's written on, into his bag so he could have a look. He cared about her  
He knew what it was like to hate yourself, he'd never told anyone about how he felt but she was beautiful and she didn't deserve any of this. He knew it happened to anyone and he couldn't do anything about it, but he thought a simple gesture could make her feel better.  
Darcy was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the figure brushing past her and only came to, when a piece of folded paper was pressed into her hand.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw Steve exit the coffee shop and got up after him, but as quick as he had been there, he had disappeared.  
"Steve!" she yelled and looked around, then looked down at the piece of paper and began to open it after wondering what Steve could have possibly wrote.  
Darcy almost cried.

"You're Not Alone." was written on the piece of paper, in Steve Roger's handwriting


End file.
